Houses in several states have high concentration of radon. Radon and its daughters can cause cancer as they emit alpha particles. There is an urgent need for a device for monitoring radon. A novel device for monitoring very low concentration of radon and its daughters is proposed. The device based on several proven concepts. The device will be simple, small, accurate, highly sensitive and easy to use. It would monitor 1 pCi of radon. Because of the simplicity of the device, it could be developed in a few years.